


Too young to understand

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very true.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Benjy Fenwick
Series: Benjielle (Benjy Fenwick/Gabrielle Delacour) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153760





	Too young to understand

Our tale begins in Benjy and Gabrielle Fenwick's house. Their seven year old daughter, Adeline-Desiree has been arguing with her mother yet again.

Adeline-Desiree sighed. "I just don't understand why you're making me learn French when I hate it, mum."

Gabrielle told her, "I only want you to be aware of where I come from, where you come from too; Addy. You are 'alf French after all..."

Adeline-Desiree mumbled, "Whatever, not like I even care about any of that anyway."

Without another word, she stormed out of the room.

Benjy had simply been silent as the pair argued. He said, "Well, that didn't go too well."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Evidently. What do you zink about zis whole affair, mon amour?"

Benjy shrugged. "We can't force her to learn French if she doesn't enjoy it."

Gabrielle scowled at him. "You're on 'er side zen?"

Benjy winced slightly. "Not precisely. I don't take sides, especially not when it comes to my two favourite girls. You know that, dear."

Gabrielle muttered, "I do, but I only want her to be aware of where I'm from."

Benjy stated, "I know. Addy is too young to understand where you're coming from, that's all."

Gabrielle asked, "So, what do we do then?"

Benjy suggested, "How about we let her quit it for now?"

Gabrielle responded, "Alright then."

Benjy smiled slightly. "She might take an interest in learning it again later, who knows?"


End file.
